Bajo el Muérdago
by Okamii Uzumakii
Summary: Serie de Drabbles. El muérdago es el inicio de muchas historias. Distintas parejas Yaoi. KakaObi, SasuNaru, YahiNaga, SasoDei, entre otras
1. Capítulo I: KakaObi

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 1  
Pareja: **Kakashi x Obito  
** Palabras: 629

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

 **¡Enjoy!**

Iba a paso tranquilo con rumbo a su hogar, suspirando levemente mientras leía su preciado libro Icha-Icha, ignorando con esto todas las vistosas decoraciones que se encontraban en las casas a su paso.

Navidad.

Esa palabra contenía un extraño significado para él. Había celebrado navidades con algunos de sus compañeros, pero en esta ocasión sería distinto. ¿Por qué? Por una razón muy simple, una revoltosa y azabache razón.

Sí, por Obito Uchiha.

Seguía vivo, había vuelto a la aldea, y eso hacía muy feliz a Kakashi, aunque desde luego este no lo admitiría, y a su vez, ni era necesario que lo admitiera, simplemente era notorio que la presencia del moreno hacía feliz la vida del peliplata.

El simple hecho de encontrarse con Obito por la calle le sacaba una sonrisa. Una simple bobería que el joven hacía, le sacaba una risa. Una simple sonrisa del otro le provocaba estar de buen humor todo el día.

Eso no era normal, lo sabía, pero le era… Difícil no portarse así, o mejor dicho, le era difícil no enamorarse más del Uchiha, y más difícil le era en momentos como ese…

Kakashi llegó al edificio en el que vivía, sorprendiéndose a medias de ver aquel lugar completamente decorado con luces de navidad, plantas extrañas, esferas atoradas en las plantas y demás adornos de esa época, y a su vez, su sorpresa fue mayor cuando vio a cierto azabache parado afuera del edificio con algunos vecinos; aparentemente acababan de terminar la decoración del lugar.

-Obito ¿Qué es todo esto?- preguntó al llegar a donde su compañero, quien volteó a mirarle con una amplia sonrisa.

-¿Acaso no quedó lindo? ¡Y tienes que ver tu departamento!- sin contestar nada, el azabache tomó de la mano a su compañero, jalándole y llevándole a dicho lugar.

El Hatake se dejó hacer, aún con un ligero gesto de confusión, el cual cambió a sorpresa cuando Obito abrió la puerta de su departamento para dejarle ver este totalmente decorado, incluso con un árbol de navidad.

La sorpresa le quitó la voz al Jounnin, quien solo guardó su libro distraídamente, mientras miraba al Uchiha, este se acercó de nuevo al ver que en cuanto soltó a su amigo este se quedó parado en la entrada.

-Pensé que podríamos… ya sabes, pasar esta navidad juntos- explicó con sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y un notable deje de timidez, este ante la 'seriedad' del asunto y el mutismo del otro hombre.

La expresión de sorpresa y el silencio continuaron presentes en el copy ninja, por lo cual el moreno se incomodó un poco.

-P-pero si no quieres yo me voy ahora- murmuró Obito, estando por salir de ahí cuando fue tomado del brazo por su amigo al pasar a su lado.

-Nadie ha dicho que te tienes que ir, bobito- dijo Kakashi, jalando a su compañero y acercándolo a su cuerpo, demasiado quizás, y por esto fue que el mencionado no se pudo quejar del 'insulto'.

-¿Q-que haces?- preguntó algo aturdido por esa cercanía.

-¿Eso es muérdago?- dijo a manera de respuesta, causando que el Uchiha mirara arriba de ellos dicho adorno que estaba sobre la puerta, pero antes de decir algo, sintió una presión sobre sus labios.

Sorpresa fue poco, lo que sintió al ser besado por el Hatake no se podía explicar con una sola palabra, ni siquiera con varias.

No supo en que momento su compañero se había bajado la máscara para besarle, ni le importaba, lo único que le importaba era que el haber puesto ese adorno allí le había salido muy bien, mejor de lo que pensó cuando se imaginó un beso con Kakashi.

Aquel beso fue lento en un principio, aumentando de velocidad e intensidad poco a poco.

Sin duda, esta navidad sería diferente para ambos.

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _Notas Finales:_  
Pues esta fue una idea que se me ocurrió de la nada, y les explicare bien como va.  
Hoy es 1º de Diciembre —por lo menos aquí en México— y cada día de este mes, de aquí hasta el 31 de Diciembre subiré un Drabble de una pareja yaoi diferente.

Repito que cada Drabble es distinto y no se siguen unos con otros, esto será porque probable —y seguramente (?)— repita personaje pero con otra pareja, por ejemplo… Pain x Obito. Lo único que sí irá en hilo es el argumento del título, todos giraran en torno al… Muérdago ewe

En fin. Simplemente espero que les gusten y es todo, nos vemos mañana con otro Drabble. ¿Reviews?

Aviso, siguiente pareja…  
Yahiko x Nagato


	2. Capítulo II: YahiNaga

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 2  
Pareja: **Yahiko x Nagato  
** Palabras: 738

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

 **¡Enjoy!**

Dos jóvenes muchachos iban y venían por aquella pequeña casa. Uno decoraba y el otro cocinaba, o al menos lo intentaba, puesto que a sus escasos 12 años le era algo trabajoso el cocinar algo rico.

-¿Qué tal vas con la comida, Nagato?- preguntó un chico de cabellos naranjas, mientras acomodaba un árbol en la mitad de la estancia.

-Pues… bien, creo- murmuró bajo la última palabra, respondiendo desde la cocina, dando un ligero suspiro al ver la comida, antes de dar vuelta y encontrarse con su amigo tras él, lo que le hizo dar un pequeño saltito y provocó que retrocediera unos pasos, sonrojándose al darse cuenta de la cercanía que hubo por unos momentos entre ellos.

-A mí me parece que va muy bien- opinó Yahiko, mirando la comida y volviendo su vista hacia su pelirrojo amigo, sonriéndole cariñoso, aunque embobándose unos minutos al ver el rostro ajeno con aquel color rojo en sus mejillas.

Aquella vista se le hizo demasiado tierna, y por un momento tuvo unas ganas inmensas de darle un beso a su amigo; aunque no era la primera vez que le pasaba aquello.

Un ruido en la puerta de la entrada y unas voces llamándolos, los sacaron de sus ensimismamientos, pues Yahiko no era el único que contemplaba a su amigo.

-Nagato, Yahiko, ya hemos vuelto- avisaba la voz de un hombre.

-¡Trajimos lo que faltaba para la decoración y la comida!- gritó la suave y animada voz de una joven, quien en seguida llegó a la cocina a donde sus compañeros.

-¡Genial!- respondió el de ojos marrones, sonriéndole a su amiga.

-¿Qué tal va la comida?- preguntó Jiraiya, asomándose a la cocina, mirando al pelirrojo e intercambiando su mirada hacia los sartenes con la comida y lo que parecía ser el inicio de una tarta de navidad.

-Hum, vas muy bien, Nagato, pero ahora necesito que me ayudes con la decoración junto con Yahiko- comentó el Sannin.

-Yo me encargare de terminar la comida- se ofreció Konan, adentrándose más en la cocina.

-De acuerdo, ten cuidado, Konan- aceptó el pelirrojo, saliendo de la cocina con su compañero y maestro.

Jiraiya le dio una caja con adornos para el árbol al poseedor del rinnegan, este sonrió un poco y fue alegre a adornar dicho objeto, mientras que Yahiko iba con el mayor a seguir adornando el resto del lugar.

-¿Para qué sirve esto, Jiraiya-sensei?- preguntó curioso el pelinaranja, mirando un muérdago entre sus manos; siempre había escuchado que los muérdagos tenían algo especial pero nunca había entendido el qué.

-Bueno… es una creencia algo antigua. Se dice que cualquier chica que esté bajo el muérdago no puede negarse a un beso, y que ese beso puede ser el inicio de un gran romance- explicó el hombre, sonriéndole a su alumno, este se sorprendió al oír aquello, e inmediatamente miró de reojo a su compañero que adornaba el árbol, y que quizás había escuchado aquello, pues se ruborizó un poco de la nada.

-Y… ¿se… puede hacer con un chico también?- preguntó Yahiko en un susurro, sin sorprender a su mentor.

-¡Pero claro que sí!- respondió Jiraiya sonriente, haciendo sonreír al pelinaranja, mientras que Nagato volteaba a mirarles, curioso al no saber porque su maestro dijo aquello.

-Terminé- avisó Nagato, acercándose a su amigo y maestro, mientras que estos terminaban los últimos toques a la decoración, siendo esto que el hombre colgara el muérdago sobre una parte del techo cercana a la puerta.

-Nosotros también. Bueno, los dejó, iré a ver cómo va Konan- dicho esto, el Sannin se fue rumbo a la cocina.

-¿Qué fue lo que le preguntaste a Jiraiya-sensei?- indagó curioso el pelirrojo, mirando a su amigo.

-Pues…- Yahiko dudó un momento, mirando el muérdago a unos pasos de ellos, por lo que tomó a su compañero por los hombros con suavidad, jalándole hasta ponerle bajo el muérdago, extrañando al otro chico.

-Le pregunté a Jiraiya-sensei que si lo del muérdago funcionaba también con chicos- respondió con una sonrisa, sorprendiendo y sonrojando a su amigo.

-¿Q-que? ¿Y porque le preguntarías es-…?- la inocente pregunta de Nagato quedó en el aire cuando los labios de Yahiko se posaron sobre los suyos, provocándole un suspiro sorpresivo.

Tímidamente, Nagato puso sus manos en el pecho de su amigo, sintiendo como este le abrazaba un poco, acercándolo más a él, continuando un torpe pero inocente beso.

Ese era el inicio de un interesante romance.

 **Fin~**

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado ^^  
Sin más que decir, me despido de ustedes.

Siguiente pareja: Yamato x Sai

Nos vemos mañana. ¿Merezco Review?


	3. Capítulo III: YamaSai

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 3  
Pareja: **Yamato x Sai  
** Palabras: 660

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

 **¡Enjoy!**

Una animada fiesta era dada en la Torre Hokage; dicha fiesta era obra de Tsunade, quien la ofreció como un medio para que todos los ninja disfrutaran de la amistad que tenían los unos con los otros en aquel día especial.

Mientras muchos hablaban, bebían o comían, un chico en especial se encontraba sentado en un rincón un tanto apartado de todos, leyendo un libro sobre la fecha especial que era, pues no acababa de entender el significado de esta y de muchas cosas más.

Sai miraba a todos hablar, intercambiando su mirada de las personas hacia los adornos de la época, poniendo nuevamente su vista en el libro que leía. Le costaba comprender varias cosas, pero comenzaba a sentir una agradable sensación llenarle al recordar que la Hokage le había invitado para que siguiera forjando amistades.

-¿Qué tal estás, Sai?- una voz masculina le sacó de sus pensamientos y de su lectura, aunque hacía rato que no le prestaba atención a su libro.

-Bien- respondió, mirando al hombre que se sentaba a su lado, sonriéndole ligeramente.

Extrañamente aquella sonrisa, aunque pequeña, fue sincera, y esto confundía al moreno pues este no sabía exactamente a que se debía esa sinceridad para con el capitán del equipo.

Por otro lado…

Yamato suspiró un poco, sonriendo levemente al ver a aquel muchacho así de aislado.

-¿Leyendo? Creí que quizás estarías pintando- comentó el castaño, haciendo que el chico ladeara su cabeza ligeramente.

-También me gustaría, pero… hay mucho que no sé de estas fiestas- respondió, intercambiando mirada entre el hombre a su lado y el libro entre sus manos.

-Eso veo. Pero no es necesario que sepas todos los detalles, con que sientas la amistad y la compañía es más que suficiente- opinó Yamato, sonriendo con amabilidad.

Aquella sonrisa captó completa atención del ojinegro. Hacía tanto tiempo que se sentía extraño al mirar esa sonrisa que el mayor le dirigía.

-Siento algo, pero no sé qué es- soltó de la nada, confundiendo un poco al castaño.

Antes de que el hombre dijera algo, fue llamado por algunos de sus compañeros.

-En un momento vuelvo- se disculpó, teniendo que alejarse un poco.

Sai no perdió detalle de los movimientos ajenos.

"¿Es esto a lo que llaman amor?" se preguntó sin quitar su mirada de encima del mayor. Solo dejó de mirarle cuando sus oscuras pupilas se fijaron en un adorno que estaba justo sobre Yamato y los ninjas que hablaban con él.

"Eso… se llama muérdago ¿no?" su vista pasó al libro entre sus manos, buscando información sobre dicho adorno, sobre todo, recordaba haber leído algo sobre un beso de enamorados, o algo similar.

"Ya veo. Quizás así pueda descubrir que es lo que siento" pensó el joven artista una vez que terminó de leer sobre aquella planta.

Sin duda ni reparo, el pelinegro se levantó de su lugar, yendo a donde se encontraba Yamato, quien acaba de terminar de hablar con sus compañeros, pero al dar vuelta se topó con el moreno justo tras él.

Al ex Anbu no le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando ya estaba siendo besado por el menor.

Sorpresa era poco comparado con lo que el castaño sentía. Nunca imaginó que aquello podía pasar, pero lejos de rechazar el beso, puso sus manos en la cintura del moreno, acercándolo un poco a él, respondiendo el beso una vez salió de aquella sorpresa.

El beso duró lo más que les fue posible, y al separarse, Sai sonreía de una manera distinta a la usual.

Yamato no supo exactamente porque fue el beso, pero lo que sí sabía es que no podía haberle pasado algo mejor, pues ahora sabía que lo que sentía por el menor era correspondido, aunque al chico le costara entender el sentimiento.

-Lo de la chica bajo el muérdago nunca falla- dijo sonriente el muchacho, confundiendo al castaño, quien miró arriba y vio dicho objeto.

Bueno… antes de algo más, debía explicarle muchas cosas a Sai.

 **Fin~**

* * *

Agradecimientos:  
Reizend: Gracias por comentar, y…  
1- Sí… eso terminó con resultados sexuales ewe  
Bobito, es la forma 'insultante' en que Kakashi llamaba a Obito ^^  
2- Sí, Jiraiya sospechaba ewe. De nada, no hay muchos YahiNaga así que me gustó poder escribir uno n.n

 _Notas Finales:  
_ Espero que les gustara ^^  
Solo les digo que quizás comience a poner "Curiosidades" sobre cada capítulo, porque de lo contrario, algunos quedaran un tanto confusos, como será el caso del siguiente.  
En fin, nos vemos mañana.

Siguiente pareja: Dan x Yashamaru.  
Si no recuerdan quienes son… Pues googlen (?) Ok no, Dan era el novio de Tsunade, y Yashamaru el tío de Gaara. Lo sé, ya empezamos con las parejas Crack.

Hasta mañana. ¿Review?


	4. Capítulo IV: Dan x Yashamaru

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 4  
Pareja: **Dan x Yashamaru  
** Palabras: 647

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

Aclaraciones para este Drabble:  
Les recuerdo que Dan Kato es el novio de Tsunade, y Yashamaru es el tío de Gaara.  
Mayor para Dan. Menor para Yashamaru

 **¡Enjoy!**

Tras haber concluido la misión de llevar un pergamino a Suna, se encontraba algo cansado y pensativo, pues no sabía si quedarse en esa aldea o darse prisa en volver a la suya. Lo cierto era, que pensando en una cierta persona tenía ganas de quedarse un poco más.

-Dan- el llamado de esa persona en quien pensaba le hizo detener su andar.

-Yashamaru, ¿sucede algo?- preguntó al rubio, sonriéndole un poco, mirando como el nombrado se le acercaba con ligera pena, lo cual le provocó curiosidad.

-Me gustaría invitarte a una pequeña reunión que habrá en el salón de este edificio; el motivo será por navidad, ¿te gustaría venir?- propuso con amabilidad, sonriéndole al mayor con un apenas visible rubor.

La invitación sorprendió gratamente al de cabello azul.

-Me encantaría- aceptó sin problema alguno, sonriéndole al otro hombre.

-Vamos, ya debe estar comenzando- dijo el rubio sin perder la sonrisa.

El camino tomó rumbo hacia el salón de la fiesta, siendo Dan guiado por Yashamaru, pues aunque había visitado la aldea muchas otras veces, no conocía dicho salón.

No les tomó mucho el llegar a un salón bastante amplio en el que se encontraban algunos shinobi de la aldea, comiendo y platicando felices de poder pasar con sus amistades aquel día.

A pesar de haber varios que conocían a Yashamaru, este no les prestó atención y pasó gran parte de la reunión al lado de Dan, hablando de muchas cosas.

Ambos se habían tomado confianza y habían establecido una excelente amistad por los muchos viajes que el joven Kato había hecho a Suna cumpliendo misiones de Konoha.

-Es un gusto el poder estar aquí, gracias por haberme invitado- agradeció sinceramente el mayor.

-No fue nada, yo… —titubeó en lo que iba a decir— Me alegra que aceptaras venir- al final, el rubio cambió de palabras, pues pensaba decir otras, pero varias cosas le hicieron cambiar de opinión.

La mirada del mayor dejaba ver curiosidad y algo de extrañes ante la forma en que habló su amigo.

Por algunos momentos solo hubo silencio mientras ambos hombres se acercaban a un balcón, tomando algo de aire fresco y mirando desde allí la aldea.

El ninja de Suna suspiró largo, mirando un poco el cielo oscuro y lleno de estrellas, sintiéndose un tanto inquieto y apenado, comenzando a sumergirse en sus pensamientos.

-¿Pasa algo, Yashamaru? ¿Hay algo que no me hayas dicho?- preguntó con perspicacia, mirando fijamente al otro, aunque esto ya llevaba un rato, pero debido al ensimismamiento del rubio, este no se había dado cuenta de ese detalle.

Al menor no le sorprendió que Dan se diera cuenta de que algo le pasaba, después de todo, siempre había sido algo sensitivo.

-No, no te preocupes, no hay nada —sonrió leve, desviando la mirada con un ligero rubor al notar la manera profunda en que era observado— ¿Volvemos a dentro?- preguntó, aunque sin esperar respuesta dio un par de pasos, siendo detenido por el Kato, quien le tomó la mano, impidiéndole avanzar más.

-¿Sabes algo? Creo que no me estás diciendo la verdad, y que me ocultas algo importante- comentó con una pequeña sonrisa el de cabellos azules, y fue su turno de no esperar respuesta para terminar con la distancia entre él y su acompañante, tomándole suavemente por la cintura.

-Dan, yo…- habló sorpresivo, solo atinando a mirar al otro hombre con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, el cual aumentó un poco al verlo acercarse cada vez más a su rostro.

-¿Sabías que estás bajo un muérdago?- preguntó Dan con una sonrisa amplia.

Yashamaru miró de soslayo hacia arriba de él.

-Pero yo no soy una…- la réplica quedó ahogada entre sus labios y los ajenos.

Con lentitud, el rubio fue abrazándose al cuerpo del mayor, disfrutando aquel cariñoso beso que era dado por una persona especial, en un día especial y bajo una tradición especial.

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _Curiosidades de este Drabble:_  
Cambié un tanto las edades de ellos, pero al no haber muchos detalles, pues no se notó :p  
Dan ya no era novio de Tsunade.

 **Notas Finales:  
** Espero que les gustara, porque lo sé, es una pareja muy crack, pero déjenme, a mí me gusta y soy feliz con ella, y espero que en un futuro le guste a alguien más n.n

Siguiente pareja: Sasuke x Naruto

Nos leemos mañana. Recuerden que dejar reviews le hace bien a su alma, y no necesitan estar registrados.


	5. Capítulo V: SasuNaru

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 5  
Pareja: **Sasuke x Naruto  
** Palabras: 687

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas aclaraciones o acotaciones.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

 **¡Enjoy!**

Dos jóvenes iban caminando por las calles de Konoha, llevando algunas bolsas entre sus manos.

-Date prisa, se nos hace tarde- presionaba un azabache, mientras su… 'compañero' se quedaba atrás viendo algunas cosas de decoraciones.

-¡Debimos haber comprado algo de esto!- se quejaba el muchacho, quedándose parado frente a una vitrina, viendo algunas luces de colores fluorescentes.

-A nosotros nos tocó la comida, así que deja de quejarte y camina- respondió un tanto fastidiado, continuando su camino, obligando así al menor a seguirle.

-Pero podríamos llevar algunas cosas para mejorar la decoración- objetó Naruto, caminando justo detrás del azabache.

-Que no. Ahora camina antes de que nos congelemos- acortó Sasuke, mirando de reojo a su compañero de equipo, asegurándose de que le siguiera.

El Uzumaki bufó inconforme, cruzándose de brazos sin soltar las bolsas que llevaba, desviando su mirada con molestia, causando así que sus celestes orbes se fijaran en un camino que estaba lleno de muérdagos.

-¡Oye! ¿Y si vamos por ahí?- propuso con un ligero rubor en las mejillas, sonriendo ampliamente, obteniendo la mirada del otro.

Sasuke enarcó una ceja.

-¿Para qué?- cuestionó sin tacto alguno, haciendo que el rubio rodara los ojos.

-¡¿Tú para que crees?! ¡¿Acaso no conoces la tradición del beso bajo el muérdago?!- interrogó gritando, causando que el Uchiha desviara la mirada con pena ajena cuando algunas personas voltearon a mirarles.

-Sí la conozco, pero eso es una mentira, sin quitar que también es una cursilería- respondió Sasuke, sintiendo la fulminante mirada que le dirigía el menor, por lo que volteó a verle.

Naruto acomodó las bolsas que llevaba, en su muñeca, liberando así una de sus manos, y con esta tomó la muñeca de Sasuke, jalándole hasta llevarle al sendero de muérdagos.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- interrogó el ojinegro, dejándose arrastrar más que nada para no armar más escandalo al negarse.

-Creo que es obvio ¿no?- preguntó sonriendo de oreja a oreja, terminando por detenerse una vez llegaron bajo un muérdago, siendo allí donde soltó al otro chico.

-…Ni siquiera lo pienses- negó el azabache, dando media vuelta y regresando por donde llegó, dejando a un sorprendido y decepcionado rubio atrás.

El ojiazul suspiró y bajó la mirada un momento, cruzándose de brazos de nuevo mientras fruncía el ceño, quedándose allí parado.

Sasuke miró de reojo tras él al no sentir que su compañero de equipo le siguiera, notando que el rubio no se movía de debajo del muérdago.

"Bien, sí así lo quieres" pensó, dando vuelta y volviendo a donde el rubio.

-Si alguien te besara bajo un muérdago… parecerías una chica- burló el Uchiha al estar frente al menor, quien inmediatamente levantó la cabeza para verle mal, sin embargo esto no pudo ser.

Los labios de Sasuke chocaron contra los de su —secretamente— novio, sorprendiendo a Naruto, provocando que su enojo por la reciente burla se olvidara completamente.

Aquel era el primer beso de ambos, pero lejos de estar nerviosos ambos se dejaron llevar, abrazándose un poco, disfrutando el calor ajeno en aquel día tan frío, mezclando no solo su calor corporal, sino su saliva al profundizar aquel beso.

-¿Feliz?- preguntó el mayor, dándole una pequeña mordida al labio inferior del otro chico, sonrojándolo pero haciéndolo sonreír alegremente.

-¡Veras que este es el inicio de un gran romance!- pregonó feliz e ilusionado el Uzumaki.

-Tonto, tú y yo ya tenemos un romance- respondió, tomándole la mano para retomar su camino hacia la Torre Hokage.

-¡Pero veras que con esto crecerá más!- gritó animado, haciendo suspirar al azabache.

||···||

Sasuke se estiró mientras se sentaba en la cama, dando un suspiro y mirando a su lado.

-Despierta o se nos hará tarde- dijo tranquilamente, moviendo al joven a su lado.

-No, cinco minutos más…- se quejó, diciendo un par de incoherencias más al no poder despertar bien.

Sasuke suspiró, negando con una pequeña sonrisa.

Él no creía que fuera posible que aquellos ocho años junto al rubio fueran obra del dichoso beso bajo el muérdago, pero su novio no paraba de repetirle que era así.

"Quien sabe" pensó y suspiró al no ver despertar a su perezosa pareja.

* * *

 **Fin~**

 _Curiosidades de este Drabble:_  
Sasuke y Naruto tienen 12 años.  
Esto: ||···|| indica un salto en el tiempo de 8 años, por lo cual en la parte final tenían 20 años.  
Iban rumbo a una fiesta en la Torre Hokage.  
Al ser invierno ambos están arropados así que imagínenlos con bufandas y guantes, o incluso pueden imaginarlos vestidos como en la película "El rescate de la princesa de la nieve".

 **Notas Finales:**  
Espero que les gustara ^^  
Gracias por leer, aunque no dejen Review les agradezco sus lecturas.  
Nos vemos mañana con otro Drabble. ¡Dejen Review! Recuerden que es gratis

Siguiente pareja: Shisui x Itachi


	6. Capítulo VI: Shisui x Itachi

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 6  
Pareja: **Shisui x Itachi  
** Palabras: 670

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas aclaraciones o acotaciones.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

 **¡Enjoy!**

Suspiró mientras caminaba en las frías calles de esa aldea, mirando un poco las decoraciones propias de aquel día: Navidad. Negó y bajó ligeramente la cabeza, pensando en cómo estaría celebrando su familia aquel día.

Lamentablemente no había podido estar allí con ellos, tenía que estar en esa aldea, en aquella misión importante recolectando información.

-¿En qué piensas, Itachi?- de la nada un chico apareció a su lado.

-En cómo estará mi familia- respondió, sabiendo que no tenía caso mentirle a su amigo, pues este le conocía muy bien.

-Seguramente te extrañan, sobre todo Sasuke- comentó, suspirando después y mirando al menor asentir lento.

-Es una lástima que no hayamos podido celebrar navidad- dijo Itachi, cruzándose un poco de brazos.

-Sí, es una lástima, pero… Al menos no estamos solos, estamos juntos- respondió Shisui, pasando un brazo por la espalda del otro chico, alcanzando a tomar su hombro y con esto le acercó más a él, confundiendo ligeramente al menor.

A pesar de ser un renombrado genio, Itachi siempre se confundía con las muestras de afecto de su amigo. No sabía si Shisui le quería como amigo, si estaba enamorado de él, si él le gustaba; simplemente no entendía.

-Itachi, aún tenemos tiempo antes de que debamos encontrarnos con nuestros compañeros, ¿te molestaría si visitamos un lugar antes de ir?- sonrió leve al moreno, este le miró entre interrogante y curioso.

-Supongo que no pasara nada por ir a donde quieras; de todos modos tenemos que fingir que somos unos civiles más- contestó tranquilamente, haciendo sonreír más a su amigo.

-Bien, vamos entonces- Shisui le puso nuevo rumbo a sus pasos.

No les tomó mucho el llegar a un pequeño parque en el cual se apreciaba un quiosco grisáceo iluminado por luces navideñas.

El Uchiha mayor siguió hasta entrar al quiosco, sonriendo al verlo decorado con un árbol navideño en el centro y con algunos adornos más alrededor y en el techo, pero había un adorno en especial que era el que le interesaba.

-¿Por qué vinimos aquí?- interrogó, mirando distraídamente alrededor, por lo cual no notó cuando el otro chico se acercó a él por la espalda, abrazándole y dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla.

Itachi se sorprendió, pero no dejó ver esto, solo miró de reojo a su amigo mientras sentía que sus dudas sobre ambos se iban disipando.

-Porque es un lindo lugar, además… ¿Sabes que adorno es el que esta sobre nosotros?- preguntó sugestivo, dándole vuelta al menor entre sus brazos, notando la media sonrisa que aparecía en esos finos labios que tanto quería besar.

-Un muérdago, —contestó sin ni siquiera mirar hacia arriba— pero no sé si funciona entre chicos también- comentó con cierta gracia.

-Bueno… ¿Qué te parece si lo averiguamos?- le sonrió al otro chico mientras ponía sus manos en sus mejillas, tomando su rostro con suavidad antes de acortar la poca distancia que había entre sus labios.

El tacto suave y cálido, hizo que Itachi sintiera protección y cariño, solo por resaltar algunas de las muchas cosas cautivantes que sentía. Siempre al lado de Shisui sentía tantas emociones y sentimientos agradables, que daba gracias porque su amigo estuviera allí a su lado, aunque claro… Luego del beso ya no era solo su amigo.

Los dos jóvenes suspiraron una vez el oxígeno se terminó.

Apenas tomaron algo de aire, y en esta ocasión fue el Uchiha menor quien besaba a su amigo, pasando sus brazos por su cuello cubierto por una bufanda, acercándose lo más posible a él.

-Oye… —dijo sin aliento al termino del segundo beso— Se suponía que con un beso era suficiente- dijo divertido, disfrutando el ligero sonrojo que había en las mejillas de Itachi.

-Solo quería asegurarme de que funcionara- contestó con una pequeña sonrisa de felicidad.

-Pues sigamos asegurándonos- tras su traviesa respuesta, Shisui volvió a besar al otro chico, poniendo sus manos en su cintura.

Encontrarse con sus compañeros podía esperar un ratito más; lo importante era asegurarse de qué el beso bajo el muérdago funcionara.

* * *

 **Fin~**

 _Curiosidades de este Drabble:_  
Itachi tiene 13 años y Shisui 17 años.  
Están en la aldea de la Niebla (Kirigakure)

 **Notas Finales:  
** No tengo mucho que decir x'D solo gracias a quienes leen y nos vemos mañana con otro Drabble.  
Perdón por las siempre presentes faltas de ortografía —si encuentran alguna pueden decirme para arreglarla—.

Siguiente pareja: Orochimaru x Kabuto


	7. Capítulo VII: OroKabu

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 7  
Pareja: **Orochimaru x Kabuto  
** Palabras: 674

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas aclaraciones o acotaciones.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

 **¡Enjoy!**

"Que estúpida fecha" pensaba el Sannin mientras esperaba a las afueras de un invernadero, cruzándose de brazos e intentando ignorar las luces artificiales que constantemente se encendían y apagaban, así como también intentaba ignorar a las personas que se encontraban contagiadas por el 'espíritu' navideño.

"¿Cuánto más piensa tardarse?" frunció el ceño, ya molesto de esperar y más en aquellas condiciones.

Sin intenciones de esperar más, entró al invernadero, buscando a alguien.

-Kabuto, ¿cuánto más piensas tardar?- interrogó con visible molestia, acercándose a su joven médico, quien veía algunas flores pequeñas, revisando sus pétalos, más al escuchar a su maestro giró para mirarle.

-Lamento la tardanza, pero debo asegurarme de que las plantas se encuentren en buen estado- se disculpó el chico, retomando su labor, por lo que le dio la espalda al mayor.

-Más te vale darte prisa, ya me harte de estar en este lugar- presionaba al menor.

-¿No le gusta la navidad, mi Lord?- interrogó con ligera diversión, conociendo de antemano la respuesta.

-Es una estupidez y tú lo sabes- respondió con más hartazgo en su voz.

Kabuto solo negó lento con una sonrisa, intentando terminar la revisión a las plantas lo más pronto posible.

Cansado de esperar, Orochimaru se acercó al muchacho por la espalda, acorralándole un poco contra la plataforma sobre la cual se encontraban las macetas con las flores.

-Cuando volvamos… Deberás hacer algo para que recupere el calor perdido por esperarte afuera- murmuró al oído de su asistente, provocando que se tensara ligeramente.

El médico ninja contuvo el aliento por algunos segundos.

-Le prepararé algo caliente y ya termine, podemos irnos- se removió inquieto, intentando salir de aquel acorralamiento, consiguiéndolo cuando su maestro retrocedió un paso, dejándole irse.

El hombre miró con seriedad como el joven se alejaba, yendo a pagar las plantas que había comprado.

Esas evasivas comenzaban a irritarle; no entendía porque a pesar de no solo insinuársele al chico, sino de tratarle de una forma completamente distinta al resto, este no cedía a tener nada con él.

Por su parte, Kabuto dudaba mucho de las 'buenas intenciones' —si es que se les podía llamar así— de Orochimaru. Simplemente sentía que de ceder ante sus insinuaciones, solo jugaría con él.

Kabuto suspiró, mientras Orochimaru bufó; tras esto, ambos salieron de aquel lugar, sintiendo el frío viento que soplaba por la fecha que era.

El menor se perdió en sus pensamientos solo por unos momentos, antes de sentir que el hombre le tomaba de un brazo y acorralaba contra una pared.

Las ámbares pupilas se fijaron con fuerza en las negras, haciendo que el joven médico desviara la mirada un tanto incómodo.

-Me intriga que rechaces todo lo que digo o hago por ti- murmuró el hombre serpiente, acercando más su rostro al chico.

-Mi Lord, usted solo… utiliza a las personas- respondió sin titubear, acción que extrañó al pelinegro.

-No juego contigo —acortó— ¿Qué pides como prueba?- interrogó, obteniendo una sorprendida mirada como respuesta.

El joven pensó por unos momentos, notando que tras ellos a un par de metros había una calle con un arco en el cual había un muérdago.

No supo porque, pero consideró que sería buena idea.

-Un beso bajo el muérdago- contestó, sorprendiendo al Sannin, quien miró tras ellos, notando aquel arco y aquella planta.

Orochimaru se quedó sin comentarios, volviendo a mirar a su asistente, quien lucía una ligera media sonrisa.

"Este niño…" el pelinegro solo bufó mientras tomaba de la mano al menor, llevándole hasta debajo de dicha planta, y sin esperar más… Le besó ansioso.

Kabuto se sorprendió por muchos motivos, pero prefiriendo dejar de lado todo pensamiento, solo correspondió al beso, pues él mismo lo deseaba.

Algunos suspiros escaparon de los labios del Yakushi cuando varias mordidas apasionadas fueron dadas a sus labios.

Orochimaru pensó que el chico era extraño por qué nunca podía adivinar lo que pensaba, por qué nunca podía entenderle, y sobre todo por qué siempre le sorprendía con un nuevo comportamiento, pero quien sabe, quizás eso había hecho que se fijara en él.

* * *

 **Fin~**

 _Curiosidades de este Drabble:_  
Las plantas y flores que Kabuto buscaba eran para medicamentos y esas cosas.  
Las edades se quedan como son originalmente, por lo cual aquí Kabuto tendría 19 años, mientras que Orochimaru tendría 50 años.

 **Notas Finales:  
** Solo por esta ocasión, he de decir que este Drabble no me convenció del todo. Es que con Orochimaru se me dificultó la situación, pero bueno, igual espero que le guste a alguien ^^

Siguiente pareja: Sasori x Deidara


	8. Capítulo VIII: SasoDei

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 8  
Pareja: **Sasori x Deidara  
** Palabras: 766

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas aclaraciones o acotaciones.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

Aclaraciones para este Drabble:  
Sempai es una honorifico japonés que significa 'Superior' y Tobi se dirigía a Deidara con ese honorifico, por eso lo puse, lo que no recuerdo es como se dirigía a Sasori, creo que igual le llamaba Sempai, pero si me equivoco, me disculpo por ese fallo.

 **¡Enjoy!**

-¡Sasori-Sempai! ¡Deidara-Sempai! ¡Qué bueno que ya llegaron! ¡Miren! ¡Hay lucecitas navideñas y adornos!- gritó infantilmente un chico con máscara, provocando que Deidara bufara, mientras que Sasori que se encontraba en Hiruko solo cerrara los ojos.

"Insoportable" pensaron los compañeros artistas, continuando su camino para ver de qué hablaba el enmascarado.

Deidara abrió un poco la boca, sorprendido al ver aquella guarida medianamente decorada.

-¿Quién hizo esto?- cuestionó el ninja de Suna, mirando ligeramente al pelinegro.

-¡Konan!- respondió Tobi con alegría.

"Por supuesto" pensaron nuevamente ambos, dejando de lado ya aquella pequeña decoración mientras se acercaban a la mesa de la estancia, ignorando tonterías del moreno.

Sasori abandonó el interior de Hiruko, pues le haría algunas mejoras; Deidara por su lado, se puso a revisar algunas cosas de su arcilla mientras pensaba en nuevas técnicas.

-¡Mire, Deidara-Sempai! —Llamó ansioso, continuando al tener la pesada mirada del rubio— Estoy bajo un muérdago —encontrándose bajo el marco de la puerta a la cocina, miró el adorno sobre dicho sitio— cualquiera me podría dar un beso- comentó con supuesta coquetería, haciendo que al ojiazul le apareciera un tic nervioso.

-¿Qué te parece si mi ave de arcilla te da un beso, hm?- cuestionó entre divertido y malicioso, estando por lanzarle dicha figura.

-Deidara, detente —ordenó una fría voz tras todos— Tobi, ven acá- ordenó Pain, haciendo que el rubio se quedara quieto, más provocando que chasqueara la lengua.

Luego de algunas quejas infantiles del enmascarado, este siguió a su líder.

-¡Al fin paz, hm!- sonrió alegre el ojiazul, provocando que el mayor le mirara con una ceja levantada.

-Para que haya paz tú también deberías irte- respondió neutral el pelirrojo, retomando su labor de preparar algunas armas para Hiruko.

-¡Bah! Sabe que aprecia mi presencia, hm- sonrió Deidara, dejando su arcilla en la mesa, yéndose a la cocina, sacando una lata de soda y volviendo por donde llegó, pero quedándose bajo el marco de la puerta de entrada a la cocina, mirando desde allí al mayor.

-¿Qué me ves?- interrogó el de ojos castaños, continuando con lo que hacía.

-Nada, nada, no es necesario que sea tan agresivo, hm- respondido esto, se puso a beber la soda.

-¿Entonces estás esperando un beso?- preguntó con aparente tranquilidad, mirando de reojo al chico, este escupió el líquido que había en su boca, tosiendo después.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Cómo cree eso, hm?- no sabía si enojarse, reírse o… apenarse.

-Creí que besarías a Tobi, pero me equivoque- comentó Sasori, descolocando al jovencito.

¿A que venía eso?

Era la pregunta que rondaba la cabeza de Deidara, quien parpadeó un par de veces, poniendo en orden sus ideas antes de hablar.

-¡Yo nunca besaría a esa mandarina con patas! No tengo mal gusto. Además no le daría mi primer beso a alguien como él, hm- bufó, volviendo a llevarse la lata de soda a los labios, abriendo su ojo visible y sonrojándose al darse cuenta de lo último que dijo.

Sasori volteó a mirarle, en esta ocasión con total atención. Sin tardar más, se acercó a donde el menor.

-¿Nunca te han besado?- cuestionó con su usual neutralidad, aunque vaya que le interesaba la respuesta.

El ninja de la roca se aclaró la garganta luego de beber, desviando la mirada al sentir cierta intensidad en esos ojos cenizos al mirarle.

-N-no, hm- respondió apenado a la par que nervioso.

Estaba muy nervioso. ¿Por qué? Por la cercanía del pelirrojo.

La respuesta causó cierta meditación en el Akasuna, pero decidiéndose rápidamente fue que tomó por la cintura a su compañero, terminando la distancia entre sus cuerpos, y antes de que Deidara replicara, posó sus labios sobre los de él, dejando en semi-shock al menor.

Un calor agradable recorrió el cuerpo del rubio, mientras poco a poco salía de su sorpresa e iba correspondiendo al beso con lentitud y suavidad, cerrando su ojo visible, concentrándose en las sensaciones que el contacto le provocaba.

Una vez el oxígeno se acabó, al menos para Deidara, este retrocedió para respirar, soltando un ligero jadeo intentando recuperar el aire, entreabriendo su ojo, fijando inmediatamente su celeste pupila en el mayor, sonrojándose inevitablemente.

-Sasori, usted… no… yo… ¿Qué acaba de…? P-pero…- debido a la sorpresa, no era capaz de armar una frase coherente, provocando una sonrisa sincera y enternecida en el pelirrojo, sonrisa que le cautivó y le llevó a callar.

-Hay mucho que todavía no sabes de mí, Deidara- respondió Sasori, aferrando sus manos a la cintura ajena, volviendo a besar al chico, siendo en esta ocasión respondido de inmediato.

Al fin Deidara había entendido que no le gustaba esperar.

* * *

 **Fin~**

 **Notas Finales:  
** En ésta ocasión no hay curiosidades porque no hay nada que deba aclararse. Además de que… creo que me arriesgaré a decirlo: Este ha sido el Drabble que más me ha costado, pero quizás sea mi favorito :') amo el SasoDei.  
Gracias a quienes leen.  
Dicho esto, me despido.

Siguiente pareja: Madara x Izuna


	9. Capítulo IX: Madara x Izuna

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 9  
Pareja: **Madara x Izuna  
** Palabras: 693

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas aclaraciones o acotaciones.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

Advertencias para este Drabble: Ligero shota —relación adulto-niño, en este caso, adolescente-niño—.

 **¡Enjoy!**

Dos jóvenes hermanos se dedicaban a decorar su hogar para aquella fecha especial.

Al menos había habido algo de paz desde hacía ya rato, y podían dedicarse a disfrutar de la navidad.

-Hermano, ¿qué te parece?- llamó ilusionado y animado un pequeño azabache de solo once años, señalando con su mirada la decoración que había puesto en las paredes.

-Se ve muy bien, has hecho un buen trabajo- respondió un joven azabache de quince años, quien se encontraba de rodillas frente a un árbol navideño color blanco, adornándolo.

-¡Muchas gracias! —Se acercó a su hermano y le abrazó por la espalda con cariño, mirando feliz el árbol frente a él— Tú también has hecho un buen trabajo; te quedó hermoso- comentó alegre, mirando ilusionado aquel arbolito perfectamente decorado.

-Aún nos falta lo más importante: La estrella. ¿Te gustaría ponerla?- preguntó Madara, sonriéndole al menor como solo a él.

Izuna asintió sonriendo, soltando a su hermano para que este se pusiera de pie.

Al levantarse, el Uchiha mayor le dio a su hermanito una estrella azul brillante, y en cuanto el pequeño la tomó, Madara le tomó de la cintura, cargándole y acercándolo al árbol.

El niño colocó la estrella en la punta del árbol con cuidado, sonriendo más alegre, abrazándose a su hermano con cariño, notando la forma amorosa en que le miraba, por lo cual sin quererlo se sonrojó un poco.

El mayor sonrió al ver aquella linda carita inocente que tanto amaba de su hermanito.

Con cuidado, Madara bajó a Izuna de sus brazos, dándose cuenta de que el pequeño abrió su boquita para decirle algo, pero ninguna frase salió de esos suaves labios.

El azabachito solo se cruzó de brazos, mordiéndose el labio inferior, pensando en algo, en cómo decirle cierta cosa a su hermano, pero no llegaba nada a su cabeza.

-¿Pasa algo, Izuna?- preguntó intrigado.

-¿Eh? N-no, no, nada- sonrió a su hermano, para en seguida caminar a la caja de adornos, viendo si colocaba alguno otro, y rebuscando en la caja fue que encontró un muérdago, a lo que ladeó su cabeza.

"Con esto… ¿Se pedía un beso? No. No recuerdo como era ese cuento" suspiró, aunque a los pocos segundos llegó una idea a su mente, por lo que sin dejar el adorno caminó hasta donde el mayor, quien guardaba cosas sobrantes en una bolsa.

-Hermano, ¿de qué trataba el cuento del muérdago?- preguntó curioso, obteniendo la mirada ligeramente sorprendida del mayor.

-No es un cuento, es una leyenda —corrigió suave, sonriéndole— e iba de que cualquier chica o… chico que estuviera bajo un muérdago no podía negarse a ser besada, o besado, y si alguien le besaba, podía significar el inicio de un fuerte romance- concluyó su explicación, dejando pensativo al niño.

Con inocencia y sin pensarlo, Izuna sostuvo el adorno con ambas manos sobre su cabeza, sonrojándose al hacerlo, y sorprendiendo completamente al mayor.

Madara se quedó sin palabras, aunque… no eran del todo necesarias. Simple y sencillamente su amado hermano menor le estaba pidiendo un beso, y aquello era algo que él deseaba hacer desde hace tiempo.

Sin pensarlo demasiado, el Uchiha mayor se acercó al rostro de su hermanito, inclinándose un poco, hasta que sus labios chocaron contra los ajenos, momento en el cual le comenzó a acariciar una mejilla.

El pequeño azabache sonrió en sus adentros, mientras iba respondiendo con inexperiencia pero cariño al beso.

Los labios del mayor iban moviéndose con suavidad sobre los del menor. Ambos hermanos aprendían como besar, pues era el primer beso de ambos.

Los movimientos cesaron cuando se quedaron sin aire, separándose para respirar, siendo allí cuando Izuna bajó el muérdago, mirando apenado pero agitado a su hermano.

-¿Cada vez que quiera un beso tuyo tengo que ponerme el muérdago sobre la cabeza?- preguntó aún con cierta inocencia el ojinegro menor.

Madara rio, negando con la cabeza lentamente.

-No. Te besare siempre que tú lo quieras, y siempre que yo lo quiera- respondió, volviéndole a besar.

Los hermanos volvieron a besarse con cariño, sin pensar en nada más que en demostrarse el amor más allá de lo fraternal que sentían el uno por el otro.

* * *

 **Fin~**

 _Curiosidades de este Drabble:  
_ Esta hecho en el mundo ninja.

 **Notas Finales:  
** Creo que no tengo nada que decir x'D solo espero que estén disfrutando los Drabbles y perdón por cualquier falta de ortografía que haya. Nos leemos mañana.

Siguiente pareja: Kakuzu x Hidan


	10. Capítulo X: KakuHidan

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 10  
Pareja: **Kakuzu x Hidan  
** Palabras: 589

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas aclaraciones o acotaciones.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

Advertencias para este Drabble: Un ligero lenguaje grosero y una pequeña grosería que hay por allí, pero bueno, Hidan sale aquí así que no hay mucho que explicar.

 **¡Enjoy!**

-¡Camina más rápido, tenemos prisa!- apuraba un hombre a su acompañante, quien se quedaba atrás mirando algunos puestos de comida que estaban a su paso.

-¡¿Quieres esperar maldito viejo avaro!?- gritó con fastidió, estando por volver a un puesto de comida que encima parecía tener ofertas.

-Tenemos prisa, así que deja de replicar —le tomó por la capa, jalándole— No solo tengo que soportar fechas tan cursis —miró mal adornos navideños— sino encima debo soportarte a ti- murmuró con completo hastío, sintiendo como su compañero se jalaba lo más que podía para soltarse.

-¡Eres un jodido viejo amargado!- gritó el albino, llamando la atención de algunas personas y sacándole una vena en la cabeza al mayor.

-¿Acaso a ti sí te gustan semejantes estupideces?- cuestionó con evidente molestia, mirando mal al chico.

-No, son idioteces —se encogió de hombros— ¡Pero al menos hay oferta en comida!- aquello le hizo sonreír, estando por volver a un puesto.

-Que no —rodó los ojos, jalándole— Por un momento pensé que te gustaría la fecha, pasarla lleno de decoraciones estúpidas y 'cariñosas', pasando tiempo con tus seres queridos- decía con intenciones de molestarlo, y vaya que lo lograba, pues a cada cosa que decía, el menor hacía muecas de asco.

-Cállate ya anciano, ¿acaso quieres que vomite? Es asqueroso pensar en todas esas cursilerías- Hidan hizo una mueca de completo asco, continuando con su camino, ya resignado a que no comería nada.

-Tú eres muy de hacer todas esas estupideces- comentó el castaño, obteniendo una mirada de odio.

-Claro que no. En cambio tú… —sonrió malicioso— Te verías muy bien como un muñeco de nieve; no, espera… Te verías horrible, aunque quizás si tapamos tu horrible cara con una máscara te verías bien —pareció meditarlo— No, olvídalo, tu cara no tiene arreglo, eres un vejestorio- rio ante sus propias ocurrencias e imaginaciones.

-Mira, Hidan…- miró con advertencia al chico, pero este siguió burlándose de él.

Kakuzu llegó a su límite luego de escuchar más burlas, y sin pensárselo dos veces, tomó por los hombros al albino, acorralándolo contra un muro decorado.

El joven inmortal sonrió al ver que había sacado de quicio a su compañero.

-Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro- declaró tétricamente el ojiverde, sin provocar nada en especial en el chico.

El Jashinista tenía confianza en que el hombre frente a él no podía hacerle nada para asustarlo o causarle arrepentimiento.

Se equivocó.

El tesorero de Akatsuki se inclinó tras bajarse su máscara y besó en los labios al menor, este abrió los ojos como platos, antes de comenzar a removerse violentamente para ser soltado y romper con aquel 'asqueroso' contacto.

Los movimientos del de ojos morados fueron inútiles, pues su compañero no dejó de besarle por un largo rato.

-Tú… ¿Qué…?- su voz sonó ronca al pronunciar aquello, mientras su respiración era agitada y sus morados ojos se encontraban fuertemente cerrados.

-Estás bajo un muérdago, grotesca mujer- insultó Kakuzu, provocando que el chico abriera de golpe los ojos y mirara sobre su cabeza.

En seguida el inmortal cerró sus puños con fuerza, al igual que sus parpados, mientras un color rojo subía a su rostro.

Kakuzu no supo descifrar si ese color era de furia pura, o de vergüenza por el beso. Quizás era un poco de ambos.

-¡Voy a matarte maldito viejo odioso y pervertido!- gritó Hidan a todo pulmón, sacando su guadaña para atacar sin reparo alguno al otro.

Esa sería una larga noche, pero Kakuzu no se arrepentía de lo hecho, y quizá… Hidan tampoco.

* * *

 **Fin~**

 _Curiosidades de este Drabble:_  
El escenario es nocturno.

Notas Finales:  
¿Qué? ¿Esperaban otro Drabble cursi? No todo en esta vida es amor cursi, chicas y chicos; también hay amor apache.  
Ahora… Según Naruto-Wiki, Kakuzu tiene el cabello castaño casi negro ._. yo lo veo negro —no sé ustedes—, pero bueno, hice caso al Wiki.  
También quería decirles que soy muy feliz *-* no por ustedes, porque no dejan Review ¬¬ así que ustedes no me hacen feliz; me hace feliz que ya llevo 10 días con los Drabbles y no he fallado ningún día, eso me hace muy feliz *w*  
Es todo. Nos leemos en el próximo Drabble.

Siguiente pareja: Hashirama x Tobirama


	11. Capítulo XI: Hashirama x Tobirama

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 11  
Pareja: **Hashirama x Tobirama  
** Palabras: 626

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas aclaraciones o acotaciones.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

Advertencias para este Drabble: Incesto.

 **¡Enjoy!**

Era tarde en la aldea de Konoha; pero no por ello la aldea se encontraba silenciosa u oscura, sino todo lo contrario, se hallaba viva e iluminada por la fecha especial que se celebraba.

Desde una ventana, cierto hombre castaño miraba a sus aldeanos celebrar felices.

-Tobirama —chilló el nombre ajeno— Quiero ir a casa y disfrutar navidad- rogaba a su hermanito, quien yacía sentado al lado del escritorio revisando papeles.

-No. Termina tu trabajo- respondió cortante el albino, continuando con la lectura de los papeles entre sus manos, sin siquiera mirar a su hermano.

Hashirama hizo un puchero, antes de sonreír ampliamente y sentarse al lado del menor, acercándosele demasiado, estando por darle un beso en la mejilla, beso que Tobirama esquivó al hacerse a un lado.

-Deja de molestar con esas cosas raras- dijo fastidiado el de ojos rojos, tratando de no mirar al otro, quien al principio le miró ofendido, para luego bajar la cabeza con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

-¿Por qué no me crees cuando te digo que te amo?- preguntó desanimado el castaño.

Tobirama se removió incomodo, levantándose de su lugar.

-Porque es raro, por eso —contestó— Iré a mi oficina por algunos papeles, no tardo- decía mientras caminaba alejándose del lugar, pero al abrir la puerta su hermano le detuvo tomándole del brazo.

El menor estaba por regañar a su hermano, pues se imaginaba que insistiría en sus cosas raras, pero cuando giró para verlo, este le besó sin decir nada, acción que le descolocó y le dejó estático. Al principio quiso retroceder, pero al sentir los fuertes brazos de su hermano envolver su cintura y terminar con la distancia entre sus cuerpos, no pudo hacer más que responder al beso, que aunque torpe por la sorpresa de la acción, iba cargado de amor, cosa que hizo sonreír en sus adentros al mayor.

Hashirama disfrutaba con gusto y cariño los labios de su hermano, saboreándolos y dándose el gusto de morderle su labio inferior para profundizar el beso colando su lengua en el interior de esa cálida cavidad, sintiendo la sorpresa que causaba en Tobirama pues este le apretó la ropa con sus manos.

Aquel beso duró hasta que el oxígeno se terminó, siendo allí cuando ambos hombres se separaron con respiración agitada.

-Hashirama, ¿Por qué…?- preguntó con esfuerzo, mirándole con un ligero rubor en las mejillas.

-Porque estás bajo un muérdago- respondió el nombrado, dándole una encantadora sonrisa a su hermano, quien levantó una ceja.

-¿Me estás diciendo que soy una mujer?- Tobirama habló con voz molesta, sintiendo una vena de enfado crecer en su cabeza.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡C-claro que no! —Negó nervioso— Es solo que… como no crees que te amo —agachó la cabeza— pues el muérdago fue lo último que me quedaba para darte un beso- aclaró el de ojos marrones, haciendo sentir un tanto culpable a su hermano.

-Eres un manipulador- declaró el albino, cruzándose de brazos mientras pensaba, aunque desvió su mirada con tal de no ver la depresión que le provocaba al mayor.

-Y tú eres un ser muy cruel- miró con ojos de cachorro a su hermano, sabiendo que estaba por ceder.

Luego de meditarlo por unos momentos, el ojirojo volvió su vista hacia su hermano, habiendo tomado una decisión.

-Está bien, tú me amas y yo… también siento algo por ti, pero esto hay que hablarlo en otro lugar y con seriedad, además…- comenzó, siendo interrumpido por otro beso que Hashirama le dio.

-Sí, sí, lo hablaremos, pero luego- sonrió afectuoso el Hokage, tomando nuevamente la cintura de su hermano, volviendo a besarle amoroso y ansioso.

El Senju menor se ruborizó ligeramente, dejándose llevar y cerrando sus ojos para responder al beso.

Tobirama no supo si bendecir o maldecir al muérdago.

 **Fin~**

* * *

 **Notas Finales:**  
Sigo sin tener mucho que decir :v así que nos leemos en el próximo Drabble.  
Gracias por sus lecturas.

Siguiente pareja: Kimimaro x Ukon


	12. Capítulo XII: Kimimaro x Ukon

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 12  
Pareja: **Kimimaro x Ukon  
** Palabras: 661

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas aclaraciones o acotaciones.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

Aclaraciones para este Drabble:  
Mayor para Kimimaro, menor para Ukon.  
Albino para Kimimaro, peliplata para Ukon.  
Este Drabble va un poco de la mano con el #7: Orochimaru x Kabuto. Solo un detalle les hace estar unidos.

 **¡Enjoy!**

Todo estaba demasiado frío y callado en aquel lugar algo que no era usual, pero ignorando esto, un joven albino continuó su recorrido por la guarida buscando a su señor.

-Sakon, Ukon, ¿han visto a Lord-Orochimaru?- cuestionó al ver a los gemelos en la sala, aparentemente comiendo.

-Salió con Kabuto a buscar plantas o algo así- respondió el menor de los hermanos, dejando un plato y vaso en la mesa, antes de levantarse de su lugar.

-Me iré a dormir, no tardes mucho, Ukon- dijo Sakon, yéndose de la sala y dejando a su hermano allí, este solo asintió con fastidio.

Los dos chicos se quedaron solos en el lugar, y en un silencio un tanto… inquietante.

Ukon se giró a mirar a Kimimaro, este solo le miraba fijamente.

-¿Qué me ves?- preguntó el menor luego de chasquear la lengua.

-Nada —bufó bajo, mirando a su alrededor una decoración navideña— ¿Quién decoró?- preguntó yendo a ver un poco la decoración.

-Tayuya —bufó— Esa ya enloqueció, ella odia todo esto y no tengo idea de porque lo hizo- respondió el joven peliplata, levantándose para irse; no soportaba más la tensa situación con el Kaguya.

El problema estaba en que ambos chicos habían estado teniendo constantes acercamientos, tanto físicos como emocionales, y al final ninguno se atrevía a decir o hacer algo para dar el paso final, cuestión que tenía de mal humor a ambos.

-Quizás se traiga algo entre manos, pero sea como sea, Lord-Orochimaru se molestara cuando llegue- dijo tranquilamente Kimimaro, volteando a ver al otro chico, este solo le miró por sobre el hombro.

-Claro, Lord-Orochimaru- murmuró con molestia, dejando de ver al mayor, comenzando a caminar rumbo a su habitación.

El ojiverde solo miró un tanto expectante como el chico se perdía por un pasillo.

Por su parte, Ukon bufaba molesto, murmurando cosas inentendibles, todo porque estaba celoso, celoso de la devoción de Kimimaro hacia Orochimaru. Parecía que el Kaguya estaba enamorado del mayor, y eso le hastiaba.

-Idiota- farfulló, estando frente a su habitación, a punto de abrir la puerta.

-¿A quién llamas idiota?- una conocida voz se escuchó tras él, por lo que dio un ligero salto mientras entre cerraba sus ojos.

-Por supuesto que a ti- le miró de reojo, viendo como el mayor afilaba su esmeralda mirada sobre él.

Lo próximo que Ukon sintió, fue que Kimimaro le tomaba por el brazo y le jalaba bruscamente hasta acorralarle contra una pared que estaba al lado de su habitación, siendo esta el termino de aquel pasillo.

-¿Qué crees que haces?- preguntó fastidiado el menor.

Kimimaro solo sonrió de medio lado, antes de plantar un apasionado beso en los labios de Ukon, este se sorprendió, y aunque aún estaba molesto decidió corresponder al beso con ansias.

Un par de momentos después, ambos jóvenes se encontraban respirando agitados.

-Al menos los adornos de Tayuya sirvieron de algo- comentó Kimimaro, confundiendo al otro chico, quien miró hacia arriba de él al ver que el Kaguya estiraba su mano y quitaba unas bayas de un muérdago que estaba colgado justo arriba de su cabeza.

-Idiota- repitió el peliplata, sintiendo sus mejillas colorearse un poco, mientras veía al otro chico jugar con las bayas.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por hacer lo que tú no te atrevías a hacer?- cuestionó Kimimaro divertido, viendo que el menor fruncía el ceño.

Sin demora, Ukon tomó por su camisa a Kimimaro, dándole un beso más apasionado al otro chico, dando vuelta y siendo él quien le acorralara contra la pared y bajo el muérdago.

Suspiros comenzaron a escucharse en el pasillo, pues ambos jóvenes no dejaban de besarse intensamente.

En la habitación de los gemelos, Sakon yacía maldiciendo a la pelirroja causante de todo aquello con sus adornos, pues ahora por su culpa él no dormiría ya que escuchando lo que escuchaba, seguro que su hermano y el otro chico no llegarían a una habitación, se quedarían allí afuera.

"Te odio, Tayuya" pensó resignado el joven peliplata.

 **Fin~**

* * *

 _Curiosidades de este Drabble:_  
Tayuya puso los adornos para que pasara el beso de estos dos.  
Les dejaré las edades de los chicos:  
Kimimaro 14 años.  
Ukon: 13 años.

 **Notas Finales:**  
Sin nada nuevo que decirles, me despido de ustedes. Hasta mañana~

Próxima pareja: Gaara x Neji


	13. Capítulo XIII: Gaara x Neji

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 13  
Pareja: **Gaara x Neji  
** Palabras: 710

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas aclaraciones o acotaciones.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

 **¡Enjoy!**

¿Por qué un Jounnin de élite como él tenía que hacer de asistente? Fácil; porque Shizune había salido a vigilar que Tsunade no se embriagara en la fiesta Navideña.

Aunque aún no se explicaba porque el joven Kazekage no había asistido a la fiesta y estaba aún revisando papeles en una oficina temporal que le habían otorgado allí en la Torre Hokage.

-Kazekage-sama, estos son los últimos documentos de parte de los ancianos- avisó, entregándole dichos documentos al joven pelirrojo.

El joven de Suna suspiró. Le había dicho varias veces al Hyuga que no era necesario que le llamara de aquella forma tan respetuosa, y aunque de cierta forma se llevaban muy bien, el chico seguía llamándole así.

-Muchas gracias- agradeció tomando los documentos, rozando en el proceso la mano del otro chico, este se tensó ligeramente.

Gaara mentiría si dijera que no había hecho eso apropósito. En realidad, había muchas cosas que había hecho apropósito desde que estaba en esa aldea.

Neji se relajó una vez pasó aquel roce, y volvió por donde entró, yendo por más papeles para el Kazekage. Aunque un lado de él pedía irse ya de allí, otro pedía que aquella noche no acabara nunca. Disfrutaba mucho el estar con aquel chico, y sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo de aquello. Se había enamorado de él.

El joven pelirrojo suspiró, recargando su rostro en su mano, mirando aburrido los papeles en el escritorio. Solo pasaron unos segundos, antes de que una media sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

Ya habían sido suficientes papeles por un día, ahora iría a hacer algo que realmente disfrutaría. Así, sin pensarlo más, se puso de pie y salió de la oficina, yendo en busca de su asistente.

-Gaara-sama…- apenas le dio tiempo a pronunciar el nombre del menor, cuando este pasó a su lado.

-Ven, vamos afuera- dijo sin detener su paso, siendo mirado con extrañes por el Hyuga, pero este no dudó en seguirle.

Los dos jóvenes subieron a la terraza que se encontraba sobre la torre, notando un poco la decoración que había, pero pudiendo ver desde allí la nocturna aldea llena de más decoraciones.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?- preguntó el castaño una vez se acercaron al barandal.

-Contemplar la aldea. Es muy hermosa la aldea de la Hoja- respondió tranquilamente, manteniendo su mirada en dicho lugar.

-Su aldea también es hermosa —comentó, sonriendo ligeramente— Aunque algo me dice que no vinimos aquí solo para contemplar Konoha- comentó perspicaz, haciendo que el otro chico sonriera a medias.

-Tienes razón, no vinimos aquí solo para eso- concluyó Gaara, dando solo un paso para ponerse tras el chico, poniendo ambas manos en el barandal, acorralándole un tanto, sorprendiendo a medias al poseedor del Byakugan, quien giró a verle de frente.

-Gaara-sama, ¿qué hace? Desde hace tiempo, usted hace… cosas muy raras- comentó Neji, intentando no ponerse nervioso ante tal acercamiento del menor.

El pelirrojo hizo una mueca por aquella forma en que se refería a él.

-Basta de aquella forma respetuosa de dirigirte a mí, por favor. —Pidió mientras apegaba más su cuerpo al otro— ¿Y me dirás que un genio como tú no tiene idea de él porqué de esas cosas 'raras' que hago?- preguntó con un deje de diversión, acercando lentamente su rostro al otro.

Neji no respondió, solo desvió su rostro con una mezcla rara de emociones, pero antes de decir algo, sintió la mano ajena tomarle el mentón, haciéndole voltear el rostro, y en seguida sintió unos labios sobre los suyos.

Aunque al principio el joven Hyuga se negó al beso, terminó por ceder, respondiendo con cierta necesidad al beso.

Ambos chicos estuvieron besándose por un buen rato, siendo Gaara quien dominara en casi todo momento y quien iniciara el siguiente beso.

-Espera, detente ya- pidió agitado el mayor, sonrojándose leve ante la situación.

-No. Mientras estés bajo un muérdago no puedes negarte a ser besado- el pelirrojo sonrió leve pero feliz, sorprendiendo al otro joven, quien miró hacia arriba, notando que entre las luces seriales que había arriba de ellos se encontraba un muérdago, justo sobre él.

No supo si fruncir el ceño, apenarse, maltratar al muérdago o al pelirrojo, pero optó por tranquilizarse y seguirse besando con Gaara, después de todo… Estaba disfrutando sus besos.

* * *

 **Fin~**

Notas Finales:  
Espero que les haya gustado esta pareja medio crack. ¿Y porque Gaara es seme en lugar de Neji? Porque es mi fic y yo hago lo que quiero.  
Hasta mañana~

Próxima pareja: Shino x Kiba


	14. Capítulo XIV: Shino x Kiba

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 14  
Pareja: **Shino x Kiba  
** Palabras: 693

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas aclaraciones o acotaciones.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

 **¡Enjoy!**

Era tarde en aquella aldea, aunque la hora era lo de menos, pues en Konoha había un lindo festival que era dado cada año para navidad. En dicho festival se podía observar no solo a aldeanos, sino también a ninjas que habían tenido la suerte de no tener ninguna misión y que podían así disfrutar de las fechas navideñas, como era el caso de dos jóvenes Chunin, quienes avanzaban a paso lento entre los puestos.

-Vaya, quien diría que este año habría mejor decoración que en años pasados- comentó un joven castaño, mirando los puestos decorados con luces, plantas, esferas y demás objetos.

-No creo que sean necesarias las comparaciones a años anteriores, solo es cuestión de gustos- respondió el de cabellos oscuros, haciendo bufar bajo a su compañero.

-Sí, sí- le restó importancia a la plática para no discutir con el otro joven.

"Vaya cita" pensó cansado Kiba, cruzándose de brazos mientras miraba algunos puestos con interés.

"Será mejor que intente que esto salga bien" se decidió el Inuzuka.

-¡Vayamos a comer algo!- pidió el castaño, tomando el brazo del otro chico, jalándole para llevarle a un puesto de comida.

El mayor solo suspiró mientras era prácticamente arrastrado hacia aquel puesto.

Ambos jóvenes se pusieron a comer algo, ambos pensando en si aquello había sido una buena idea, puesto que supuestamente estaban en una cita romántica, pero las cosas no parecían ir muy bien, y ambos creían eso.

Tras comer, Kiba y Shino se pusieron en marcha a buscar algún entretenimiento por aquel lugar.

Durante la tranquila caminata ambos disfrutaban la compañía del otro, aunque aún seguían con ciertas dudas sobre lo que hacían.

De un momento a otro, Kiba estornudo, sin poder evitar temblar un poco tras su estornudo, tomando así la inmediata atención del moreno.

-Debiste arroparte más, no estamos en verano- comentó Shino, quitándose su chamarra y poniéndosela encima a su acompañante.

Un ligero rubor apareció en las mejillas del menor, mientras aceptaba la chamarra, pues de verdad comenzaba a darle frío, además del hecho de que conservaba el aroma de su dueño, y ese aroma vaya que le encantaba.

-Gracias —sin meditarlo, se acercó a besar la mejilla de Shino— Solo espero que no te vayas a enfermar tú- rio bajo, continuando con su camino, dejando levemente sorprendido al maestro en insectos, quien no tardó en seguirle.

Duramente el paseo por el festival, el Aburame tomó de la mano al Inuzuka, sorprendiéndolo, pero al ver que no había negativa de su lado, entrelazó sus manos y siguió caminando así.

Poco a poco las tensiones iban desapareciendo, hasta dar paso a un momento más agradable para ambos jóvenes, por lo cual Kiba comenzó a platicarle algunas cosas a su compañero, y aunque parecía que este respondía con su usual neutralidad, en verdad era notorio que se interesaba por la plática que tenía con el menor.

Llegó un momento en que Shino se detuvo, haciendo que el Inuzuka se detuviera también, mirándole curioso.

-¿Pasa algo?- preguntó el castaño, mirando de cierta forma escrutadora a su acompañante.

-Nada, es solo que… ¿Crees en la tradición del beso bajo el muérdago?- preguntó el mayor, causando cierta sorpresa y confusión.

-Pues… no lo sé, nunca lo he probado- respondió, riendo sin poder evitarlo, aunque su risa fue acortada al sentir un cálido aliento chocar con el suyo.

-Podemos probarlo ahora- murmuró, y sin esperar respuesta besó al joven castaño, quien aunque se sorprendió por el repentino beso, no dudó en corresponderlo, sintiendo solo hasta ese momento el aroma del muérdago sobre él.

Sin importarle nada, Shino continuó besando a Kiba, saboreando sus labios con gusto debido a que aquel beso lo había deseado desde hace tiempo, pero siendo él como era, le costaba encontrar la forma de darle un beso al explosivo chico Inuzuka.

Por otro lado, el ojinegro se aferró a su —ahora— pareja, porque ahora era suyo, y de nadie más. Abrazándolo más fuerte fue que continuó con el beso, disfrutándolo aún más cuando fue profundizado por el mayor.

Sin duda, se habían equivocado, no era para nada mala idea el tener una cita, y mucho menos si era en navidad.

* * *

 **Fin~**

 **Notas Finales:  
** No tengo mucho que decir, solo que es la primera vez que escribo de esta pareja y me costó un poquito, pero igualmente espero que les haya gustado.  
Nos leemos en el próximo.

Siguiente pareja: Itachi x Sasuke

Pequeña aclaración: A partir de aquí ya comenzaran a repetirse personajes.


	15. Capítulo XV: ItaSasu

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 15  
Pareja: **Itachi x Sasuke  
** Palabras: 666

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas aclaraciones o acotaciones.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

 **¡Enjoy!**

Una elegante y familiar celebración era dada en los terrenos del Clan Uchiha, todo esto era con motivo de celebrar Navidad.

En el centro de aquel lugar se encontraban varios puestos de comida y lugares para sentarse.

Todos disfrutaban las fechas en compañía de familia y amigos, todos excepto un joven azabache quien solo miraba aburrido aquella fiesta, suspirando de vez en vez.

-Vamos, Sasuke, anímate y trata de disfrutar de la fiesta- animaba una mujer de azabaches cabellos largos.

-Sí, la fiesta- dijo con desgano, mirando hacia otro lado, haciendo suspirar a su madre, quien se distrajo cuando una conocida se acercó a hablarle.

El Uchiha solo negó lento, viendo a una serpiente que conocía acercarse a él, subiendo por su espalda hasta su hombro.

-Ya ha vuelto- murmuró el animal, antes de desaparecer en una nube de humo.

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo, Sasuke se levantó de su lugar y salió corriendo de vuelta a su hogar, claro, con el debido cuidado de que nadie conocido le viera prácticamente huir de allí.

No pasó mucho antes de que el azabache llegara a casa, entrando en silencio y caminando hasta una habitación en particular.

-Itachi- llamó al abrir la puerta sin siquiera tocar.

El mayor giró para mirar a su hermanito, sonriendo cariñoso.

-Sasuke, deberías estar en la fiesta- comentó un joven pelinegro, quien se encontraba quitándose su uniforme Anbu.

Una vena de molestia apareció en la cabeza del menor. ¡Tres semanas sin su hermano! ¡Tenía tres semanas que se había ido! Y al volver solo le dedicaba aquellas palabras. Pero él tenía la culpa, todo por ir a decirle a su hermano antes de irse de misión que sentía algo por él, todo por creerle cuando le dijo que hablarían de eso cuando el volviera.

-Hmp- el bufido del azabache fue lo último que el mayor escuchó, antes de ver como el menor daba vuelta y volvía por donde llegó.

Itachi sonrió. Su hermanito era adorable, incluso estando molesto.

Sin demorar más, el pelinegro salió de su habitación, apareciendo justo frente al chico, deteniéndolo así.

-No he olvidado que tenemos una conversación pendiente- comentó con más seriedad el joven Uchiha, aunque sonreía ligeramente.

Sasuke entrecerró los ojos mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Te has vuelto algo impaciente ¿no lo crees?- preguntó Itachi mientras caminaba hacia su hermano, haciendo que este retrocediera un poco, bufando molesto por aquellas palabras.

Antes de algún otro movimiento, el mayor acorraló a su hermanito contra una pared.

La oscura mirada del azabache mostraba cierta sorpresa, así como también mostraba un deje de esperanza, esperanza de que su hermano sintiera lo mismo que él.

-Yo también estoy enamorado de ti, Sasuke- confesó, ampliando su sonrisa, acercándose al rostro de su hermano para darle un beso, sin embargo el menor desvió su rostro, evitando el beso.

-Estoy molesto contigo- respondió el Uchiha menor, aunque su mirada brillaba al saberse correspondido.

Una ligera risa escapó de labios del mayor, mientras llevaba una mano a la mejilla de su hermanito, acariciándola suavemente.

-¿Entonces no me darás un beso?- preguntó al menor, sonriendo ligeramente divertido.

El ceño de Sasuke se había fruncido al oír aquella risa. ¿Su hermano se reía de él?

-No te daré nada- negó orgulloso.

-Pues no necesito tú permiso, estás bajo un muérdago- respondió sonriente Itachi, viendo como su hermano miraba hacia arriba, viendo el adorno en la pared.

Eso no estaba allí antes ¿o sí?

La confusión de Sasuke fue cortada al sentir los suaves y dulces labios de su hermano sobre los suyos.

El corazón de ambos Uchiha latió rápido, mientras poco a poco comenzaban a mover sus labios, rozando los otros con calidez y cariño, sin importarles nada, incluyendo el hecho de que eran hermanos.

El pelinegro sonrió en sus adentros, feliz de que por muy orgulloso que fuera su pequeño hermano, no era capaz de negarle un beso, mucho menos el primero luego de su confesión. Fue una buena idea poner ese muérdago allí cuando le acorraló.

* * *

 **Fin~**

 _Curiosidades de este Drabble:  
_ Se puede considerar que es semi-universo alterno, pues Itachi no se fue de la aldea y no mató a su Clan.  
Las edades de ambos: Itachi 18 años. Sasuke 12 años.  
La serpiente era de invocación y Sasuke la había enviado a que vigilara cuando volviera Itachi.  
Sasuke ya sabía invocar serpientes.

 **Notas Finales:**  
Este también ha sido uno de los Drabbles que me ha gustado xD  
Es todo, nos vemos mañana~

Siguiente pareja: Shin x Sai.


	16. Capítulo XVI: Shin x Sai

_**Bajo el muérdago**_

Drabble: 16  
Pareja: **Shin x Sai  
** Palabras: 617

 _Disclaimer:_ Naruto pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto.

Aclaraciones:  
Lo que está entre -guiones- son diálogos.  
Lo que está entre "comillas" son pensamientos.  
Lo que está entre —guiones largos— son pequeñas aclaraciones o acotaciones.  
Los Drabbles no tienen continuidad, todos son diferentes y de diferentes parejas, no hay seguimiento entre uno u otro.

Aclaraciones para este Drabble: Mayor para Shin, menor para Sai.

 **¡Enjoy!**

Un joven pelinegro yacía sentado bajo la puerta de entrada de una modesta cabaña, lugar donde vivía. Este chico mantenía sus oscuros orbes fijos en el cielo nocturno, mientras pensaba en el día que estaba terminando. Su hermano le había dicho que era navidad, algo que todavía no acababa de entender, solo sabía que habían bebido un líquido llamado ponche y que habían disfrutado de una decoración navideña.

Una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa escapó de sus labios cuando recordó que durante la tarde, su amigo le había dicho que era un gusto compartir esa fecha con él, y seguido de esas palabras, vino un abrazo afectuoso, el cual de solo recordarlo le producía un cosquilleo cálido y agradable en el estómago.

-Creo que no soy el único que no puede dormir- comentó una suave voz tras él, por lo que se giró y vio al mayor acercarse a él.

-Estoy pensando, eso no me deja dormir- explicó sencillamente, viendo a su hermano sentarse a su lado.

Shin le dirigió una sonrisa cariñosa y comprensiva.

-Pensar siempre provoca insomnio- dijo sin pensarlo, dando un suspiro y mirando al cielo.

-¿En qué piensas tú?- indagó el moreno, manteniendo sus oscuras pupilas fijas en el rostro ajeno.

-En muchas cosas- respondió pensativo, antes de volver a suspirar, mirando al menor y dándole una sonrisa, siendo correspondido con otra pequeña sonrisa.

El de cabello gris no pudo evitar mirar los labios del moreno, pues hacía tiempo que sentía algo especial por él, y quizás era aquello lo que le quitaba el sueño.

-¿Y tú? ¿En qué piensas tú?- preguntó el mayor, notando como su hermano adoptivo —por así decirlo— suspiraba leve.

-Pensaba en… ti- respondió con sinceridad, causando sorpresa en el otro.

-¿En mí?- murmuró entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

-Sí. Pensaba en ti, en mí, en lo que somos, en lo… que siento por ti- susurró Sai, mirando al otro chico con confusión en su mirada, buscando ayuda a que le aclarara su sentir.

Shin titubeó por unos momentos, no sabiendo si sería correcto sacar de su duda al menor. Su corazón latió más fuerte, pidiéndole a gritos que no dejara pasar aquel momento o se arrepentiría después.

Con delicadeza, el peligris puso una mano en la mejilla ajena, acariciándola suavemente, notando como se coloreaba levemente, lo cual le hizo sonreír. Poco a poco, fue acercando su rostro al del menor, este retrocedió algo confundido.

-No, no puedes negarte a un beso- aclaró el mayor, mirando unos momentos hacia arriba, antes de volver su vista al chico frente a él, quien miró igualmente hacia arriba, notando un muérdago sobre ellos.

"Esa planta, quería decir que no se pueden negar a un beso, y si alguien recibe un beso bajo ella, quiere decir el posible inicio de un romance. Romance. ¿Romance?" se sorprendió al darse cuenta de ese detalle, pero antes de que reaccionara, los labios del otro chico ya se encontraban sobre los suyos.

Por un momento, Sai contuvo el aliento, aunque solo fueron unos escasos segundos, antes de responder con cierta inexperiencia, sintiendo como de poco en poco el mayor se acercaba más a él, acariciándole la cintura al poner su mano libre allí.

Al término de aquel beso, ambos jóvenes se miraron con un brillo especial.

-¿Entiendes ahora lo que sientes por mí?- cuestionó Shin, sonriéndole al moreno, viéndole asentir lentamente.

"Romance. Amor" pensó, sonriendo de forma sincera y cariñosa, antes de ser él quien iniciara un nuevo beso, para felicidad del otro joven.

Shin solo agradeció que las pocas emociones y sentimientos que Sai tenía se las demostrara a él. Y en segundo plano agradeció al muérdago, pues le ayudó a declarar sus sentimientos sin la necesidad de palabras.

* * *

 **Fin~**

 **Notas Finales:** Nos vemos mañana :v

Siguiente pareja: -Será sorpresa- (?)


End file.
